


Modern Statuary

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miria and Iaasac find something new to try. Written for kink bingo prompt "pegging/strap ons". Mostly dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Statuary

"Oh Iaasac, doesn't that sound exciting!"  
"You're right Miria my dear and it's something we've never tried!"  
"They come in so many colors!"  
"How could we possibly choose?"  
"Do you think it will fit Iaasac?"  
"Well, I figure if they sell them than they must. What do you think of this one?"  
"It's so sparkly! Do you like it?"  
"I think I do, Miria my dear. Shall we buy it?"  
"That's a brilliant idea. And look! This one's curved, and this one has veins. It even feels like yours!"  
"This is amazing! I wonder how they make them so lifelike!"  
"Do you think they modle them off real people?"  
"They must Miria darling. It's the modern equivalent of a Greek statue, the best of all manhood on display for us to buy them."  
"Oh Iaasac, let's get them all!"

The clerk seemed very happy to accept all their purchases. It was rather expensive, but Iaasac pointed out how very cheap the prices were compared to Greek statuary. The clerk seemed nonplussed but, of course not everyone understood Iaasac's genius. They went home with armfuls of bags, gleeful at their loot. They could have their very own wall of modern, slightly more specific, and useful!, greek statuary. Because they bought so much, the store owner gave the a deal on an instructional handbook.

"Which are we going to try first?"  
"I don't know, but I think we should read the manual before we begin!"  
"Your so smart Iaasac."  
"It says here 'Be sure to use lube, lots of it'. Do we have any lube Miria."  
"Oh no Iaasac. It's terrible. Where ever will we find enough lube. We need lots of it!"  
"The store my dear Miria. I'm sure the drugstore has it. And maybe we should buy more condoms."  
"Iaasac, your such a genius!"

The large grocery store is still exciting for them. So many products in one place! It's such a new and wonderful thing. They buy three boxes of condums and four kinds of lube. The check out clerk doesn't even look at them oddly anymore.

"Allright, now what?"  
"Well, Miria, it says you should prepare me."  
"Oh good! I like to prepare things. Okay, okay. You should probably turn over."  
"What a smart idea. Miria you're brilliant."  
"Oh, thank you Iaasac. Now tell me if this hurts!"  
"Never fear, Miria my darling!"  
"I won't Iaasac!"

Miria dutifully applies herself to the task. It's always exciting to do something they've never done before. Miria and Iaasac have lived a long time, so, over the years they've done quite a lot. Miria carefully works her finger in and bounces in excitement when Iaasac voices appreciation. After a few minutes and two more fingers Miria says.

"I-Iaasac, I'm going to try now."  
"Do Miria, Do!" Iaasac arches his hips to meet her. Miria slides the modern, specific, greek statuary slowly inside.

"Oh Miria!"  
"Oh Iaasac!"

She begins to slowly thrust.

"Miria, you feel amazing!"  
"Oh Iaasac!"

Miria and Iaasac both agree this was a brilliant idea.

"Miria!"  
"Iaasac!"

And they decided they needed to visit the modern statuary store more often.


End file.
